My Way of Saying Thank You
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - NamJin] Pukul delapan pagi dan kepalanya sudah dijitak oleh pria asing bersuara melengking. Karena demi apapun, dua puluh tahun hidup dilayani dengan pelayan di kanan kiri, membuat Namjoon tak paham tentang cara termudah membalas budi. Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. AU. (Chapter 03: A Boy In Red)
1. Chapter 01: Thank You

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Mengiyakan ajakan Hoseok memang selalu berujung nasib sial, pikir Namjoon. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi begitu dia pulang dengan luka-luka akibat mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan. Satu juta lima ratus ribu won bukan jumlah yang besar baginya, namun senyum jahil Hoseok—yang berkata bahwa Namjoon tak akan sanggup menguasai trayek jalan baru di sekitar area tempat mereka biasa balapan kurang dari setengah jam memaksa darah bersaingnya bergolak hebat. Salah Namjoon juga karena menyanggupi dengan sombong padahal baru pulih dari flu sehari sebelumnya. Toh meski dahinya terbentur, hidungnya berdarah, dan lengannya terkilir hingga harus ditangani oleh dokter khusus yang memaksa Namjoon menyumpah-nyumpah menahan sakit, tatap tajam Jungkook yang menungguinya sambil melipat tangan di pintu kamar terasa berkali-kali lebih menakutkan. Anak laki-laki bermata besar itu tak pernah banyak bicara dan hanya balas mencibir jenuh. Baru menginjak lima belas tahun minggu lalu, namun sorot bengisnya tak pernah gagal membuat Namjoon mati kutu.

"Taruhan keempat bulan ini. Akan kuremuk Jung Hoseok sampai dia tak bisa menemukan tulang lehernya sendiri," decak yang bersangkutan, mendelik pada seorang pelayan agar mengantar dokter pribadi mereka keluar kamar, "Serius, _hyung._ Apa kau ingin dipesankan peti mati?"

"Damai, sayangku."

"Tutup mulutmu."

Dan hari ini Namjoon harus rela berangkat tanpa kendaraan. Kuda besinya butuh perbaikan serius dan Jungkook mengusulkan pada sang ayah agar menyita kunci kendaraan Namjoon selama sebulan (yang langsung ditanggapi Namjoon dengan dekik keberatan sambil menuntut tes DNA untuk membuktikan apakah Jungkook benar-benar adiknya) Hoseok yang iba masih mencoba menawarkan jemputan, tapi sahabatnya terlanjur memilih mengejar bus sambil bersungut-sungut.

Bosan, Namjoon memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah. Toh Hoseok sudah paham apa yang harus dikerjakan jika Namjoon tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya di kampus lewat pukul delapan. Mengingat dia tak punya janji dan harus pulang dengan taksi, Namjoon berpikir untuk menghabiskan siang dengan jalan-jalan. Tanpa sengaja, pandangannya tertumbuk pada sekelompok murid taman kanak-kanak yang bergerombol di tepi jalan menunggu lampu merah menyala. Tangan-tangan mungil itu memegang es krim berlainan warna yang tampak sangat segar. Namjoon menjentikkan jari dan mengangguk mantap, dia juga ingin makan sesuatu.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menyusuri trotoar dan berbelok ke jalanan menuju bekas SDnya yang dijajari pertokoan pendatang. Gedung sekolah tua itu kini dicat biru muda dan terlihat mencolok dibanding bangunan-bangunan di sekitar. Tidak banyak yang berubah selain jalanan yang diperlebar, pembatas yang berganti bahan, juga gerbang masuk pusat jajanan yang didominasi warga keturunan. Pada hari biasa, banyak anak kecil yang diajak orangtuanya membeli camilan sepulang sekolah. Tapi di jam-jam lengang seperti ini, Namjoon hanya memergoki sejumlah pemilik toko yang sibuk menyapu teras, menyeka jendela, atau menurunkan pasokan dari truk-truk yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Diliriknya arloji lalu mendesah kecewa. Masih terlalu pagi, belum ada kedai yang buka. Perutnya kini bersenandung dan Namjoon nyaris lupa soal sarapan. Mungkin lebih baik dia pergi ke restoran cepat saji terdekat dan menelepon Hoseok agar sekaligus ikut bolos.

Tepat ketika hendak berputar balik, Namjoon dikejutkan oleh suara benda jatuh diiringi pekik kesakitan dan bunyi gesekan kertas. Menoleh, matanya mendapati seorang pria terduduk di tepi jalan dengan tungkai terkulai dan raut kebingungan. Kepala berpaling ke kiri dan kanan, menatap berbagai macam sayur serta butiran jeruk yang menggelinding ke segala arah, seolah ingin berkata _'berhenti!'_ namun tertahan oleh kaki yang belum mampu bergerak. Dua buah kardus berukuran cukup besar ikut terguling di sebelah pria itu, perekat plastiknya yang terbuka memperlihatkan gundukan bawang yang siap bergulir keluar.

Insting, Namjoon buru-buru berlari menghampiri dan sigap membalik kardus-kardus itu agar kembali tegak. Tasnya dilempar begitu saja sembari menyambar kantong kertas menuju arah bawaan yang masih berserak. Namjoon hampir menendang jeruk-jeruk itu jika tak ingat bahwa dia bermaksud menolong. Merutuk karena seumur hidup tak pernah memungut benda jatuh, Namjoon memasukkan jeruknya ke dalam kantong, kemudian mendaki tanjakan ke arah sang pemilik yang sedang menaruh belanjaan kembali ke keranjang. Bagi kaki jenjang Namjoon, jarak seperti itu hanya butuh lima hingga enam langkah. Disodorkannya kantong tadi memakai sebelah lengan selagi lengan lain menyambar tas yang segera dipanggul jumawa. Pria di hadapannya menerima penuh kelegaan dan susah payah memeluk semua bawaannya dengan agak tertatih, "Terima kasih, bocah _._ "

Bocah? Pelipis Namjoon berkedut-kedut, berniat mengajukan protes sebab dia bahkan sudah mengantongi ijin meneguk alkohol dan kerap kebut-kebutan. Namun perhatiannya malah tertuju pada kardus-kardus bawang yang tampak berbobot, tidak heran pemiliknya sampai terjungkal. Dan alih-alih memeriksa diri sendiri, pria berambut hitam yang menjajari bahunya itu malah mendongak heran.

"Maaf, kepalamu kenapa?"

"Oh, ini?" Namjoon meraba perban tipis di balik poninya, sisa pengobatan akibat kecelakaan tempo hari, lalu menggeleng acuh, "Bukan apa-apa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kardus-kardus ini mau dibawa kemana? Tidak ada yang membantu?"

"Harusnya tadi adikku menemani belanja, tapi dia harus mengambil pesanan daging di toko, dan...OW!" pria itu mendesis, sobekan di bagian lutut celananya menunjukkan goresan yang mulai berdarah, "Gawat! Aku bahkan belum memasak nasi! Bisa tolong letakkan kardusnya di tanganku?"

Memiringkan kepala sambil menimbang-nimbang bahwa keadaan ini sepertinya lebih penting daripada sarapan, Namjoon kembali membungkuk untuk mengambil kedua kardus tersebut sekaligus dalam satu gerakan. Berat, dan lengan kanannya yang belum sembuh itu berdenyut-denyut. Namjoon berdecak, memang sedikit ngilu, tapi karena terbiasa cedera akibat hobi bodohnya, hal seperti ini tak perlu dianggap serius. Alisnya naik melihat pria tadi melongo.

"Apa?"

"Sini kardusnya, bocah _._ "

"Ini berat lho? Dan tidak mungkin dibawa dengan keadaan lutut seperti itu," seloroh Namjoon datar, "Tsk, sedang butuh begini aku malah tak bawa mobil. Sudahlah, tunjukkan jalannya."

Pria itu terlihat hendak membantah. Tapi melihat Namjoon melotot, dihelanya napas panjang lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

"Makanlah yang banyak," sepiring telur gulung dan irisan lobak kuning diletakkan di atas meja. Namjoon bergeming di salah satu kursi dan tengah menyesap semangkuk sup bertabur daun bawang. Tiba di rumah pria bernama Seokjin tersebut, Namjoon langsung diminta menyusun kardus-kardus di sudut dapur, juga membantu mengatur botol-botol bumbu di lemari bahan sementara sang empunya rumah pamit sejenak untuk mengobati lutut. Perut Namjoon berbunyi kencang kala Seokjin menyusul masuk. Pria itu tertawa dan akhirnya menyilakan Namjoon duduk untuk dijamu.

Selagi diambilkan nasi, mata Namjoon berpendar ke segala penjuru. Ruang tamu merangkap tempat televisi, dapur merangkap ruang makan, dua pintu kamar berwarna serupa, dinding bersemat lukisan dan beberapa bingkai tua, juga plakat-plakat yang bersisian dengan sejumlah tropi di atas tirai penyekat ruangan. Kisi ruangannya terbilang rendah hingga kepala Namjoon terantuk celah ventilasi sewaktu memasuki dapur. Bahan kursinya pun kayu tua yang sesekali berderit. Tapi tidak jadi soal, yang penting masakan pria itu cocok di lidahnya.

"Letak bumbunya rapi juga, apa kau sering membantu ibumu di dapur?" Seokjin menuang air dingin ke gelas panjang lalu menggesernya ke arah Namjoon yang menggeleng pelan, menelan lebih dulu dan terdiam sebentar, memastikan tak ada yang tersisa di dalam mulut. Bibi pengasuhnya selalu menegur keras jika hal itu terjadi.

"Sudah meninggal, dan seingatku dia sangat ceroboh," tukasnya, mengibaskan tangan saat Seokjin beranjak meminta maaf, "Tapi adikku suka memasak dan aku cukup sering melihat pelayan-pelayan membereskan dapur," seloroh Namjoon, mencapit sepotong telur dan mengangguk-angguk senang. Kalimatnya tak urung membuat kerut di dahi Seokjin bertambah.

"Pelayan?"

Namjoon mengerjap, "Ada yang salah?"

Dari samping, Seokjin mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama. Kemeja bermerek di balik jas berlogo kampus elit, dasi yang terkait necis meski bukan pekerja kantoran, celana yang tampak baru keluar dari binatu, juga sepasang sepatu yang kelihatannya tidak murah. _Mungkin anak orang berada,_ batinnya, menilai dari logat dan gestur yang tetap dalam postur sempurna meski sedang menyantap makanan.

"Tidak," ujar Seokjin akhirnya, "Apa mereka terus menungguimu hingga selesai makan?"

Namjoon berkedik acuh, "Kadang kuusir pergi kalau sedang ingin sendiri," sumpitnya disusun di atas mangkuk, kedua tangannya dikatupkan sekilas lalu beralih menyesap sedikit air selagi Seokjin mengerut dahi penasaran.

"Apa ada gunanya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" kekeh Namjoon, "Mereka sudah bekerja di sana sejak aku lahir dan tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Cukup repot kalau harus mengerjakan banyak hal tanpa bantuan. Maksudku, meja makan kami lumayan besar. Jika tak ada pelayan, kau harus berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangan agak jauh jika ingin mengambil sesuatu. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

"Sebesar apa?"

Namjoon memutar kepala ke arah ruang tamu, "Dari sana ke sana," ditunjuknya pintu dapur kemudian menoleh tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku harus bayar berapa untuk sarapannya?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, kalimatnya langsung disambar ketukan dua buku jari tepat di kening. Keras. Namjoon berjengit bingung memperhatikan Seokjin yang beranjak meninggalkan kursi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mata pria itu melotot galak, "Sakit tidak?"

"Sangat," Namjoon buru-buru meraba balutan perbannya dengan tersinggung, "Kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Karena kau tidak sopan!" tuding Seokjin, telunjuknya teracung mengejutkan Namjoon, "Apa kau selalu begini tiap ada orang yang melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih?"

Lagi-lagi kepala Namjoon bergerak miring, "Terima kasih?"

Mendengar nada bertanya serta ekspresi yang sepertinya tidak dibuat-buat, Seokjin spontan menyipit, "Jangan bilang kau tak pernah dapat ucapan seperti itu."

"Tidak pernah," gumam Namjoon singkat, "Pelayan dibayar untuk melayani, senior-senior tak pernah berani memberi perintah karena takut, para gadis menawarkan bantuan karena sedikit rayuan, dan dosen-dosen memberiku nilai bagus tanpa memeriksa tugasnya karena segan dan mungkin cari muka," ujarnya santai, "Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan terima kasih?"

"Astaga, aku benar-benar kasihan padamu," Seokjin menepuk dahi lalu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh bahu Namjoon, sewot bercampur simpati, "Jadi begini, aku memberimu tempat duduk dan menyediakan makanan di meja ini bukan karena aku takut, ingin diberi uang, atau karena segan. Aku melakukannya sebagai balas budi karena sudah dibantu mengangkut belanjaan dan mengatur lemari dapur. Kau menolongku dan aku menjamu. Itu salah satu cara berterima kasih."

Namjoon berkedip tak paham.

"Jangan melongo begitu," Seokjin makin trenyuh, "Memang tidak semuanya memberi balasan. Tapi jika nasib sedang mujur dan kebetulan bertemu orang baik, mereka akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Untukku, kalimat itu sudah cukup memberitahu bila mereka merasa tertolong, setidaknya bagi beberapa orang. Kadang ada yang enggan memberi bantuan secara gratis, tapi kau jangan tumbuh jadi orang seperti itu," tambahnya mewanti-wanti.

"Jadi kalau Hoseok tidak berterima kasih walau sudah menyalin seluruh esai jawaban di ujian kenaikan tingkat, aku harus berlapang dada, begitu? Oke, tidak masalah."

"Yang begitu sih tidak boleh dilakukan, tahu! Mencontek itu perbuatan yang tidak bagus! Ya Tuhan, anak-anak jaman sekarang," Seokjin mengusap muka frustasi, "Memberi salinan waktu ujian sama artinya dengan kau membiarkan temanmu menjadi pemalas. Meniru jawaban orang lain artinya malas berpikir, lama-lama otaknya akan tumpul karena dimanjakan. Kau mau temanmu bodoh?"

Bukannya berkata iya atau tidak, pemuda di hadapannya malah menggaruk dagu seolah tengah mencerna. Mungkin menurut Namjoon, kalimat itu pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat. Meski sebetulnya dia tak peduli jika otak Hoseok tumpul atau hilang sekalipun.

"Ayahku sering mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi jarang kupatuhi," seringainya tanpa dosa, kedua lengan dijadikan bantalan di belakang tengkuk, "Kami saling mencontek kalau salah satu terlalu sibuk atau ketiduran sebelum mengerjakan laporan. Toh tidak dilakukan setiap hari," celetuk Namjoon tenang. Tak ayal membuat alis Seokjin menyatu heran.

"Sibuk?" ulangnya, "Memangnya anak kuliahan punya kegiatan sebanyak apa?"

"Tidak banyak, tapi sangat membosankan," bahu Namjoon terangkat naik turun, "Kelas harian, bimbingan malam, rapat mingguan, kunjungan kantor saham, diskusi bisnis menggantikan orangtua, semacamnya. Kadang malah harus absen kalau mendadak ada tamu perusahaan dan harus segera datang walau masih memakai jas ini. Setelahnya baru diminta ganti baju di gedung pertemuan karena siapapun dilarang masuk tanpa pakaian formal dan aku benci memakai setelan. Gerah."

"...dunia orang kaya itu ternyata sulit," Seokjin menyeka kedua tangannya memakai lap meja sambil mendesah panjang, "Dan kau menurut? Tidak pernah mengeluh kalau itu akan mengganggu jam istirahat?"

Yang ditanya justru terbahak sambil beranjak dari kursi, ujung sepatunya diketukkan ke lantai untuk merapatkan bagian jari, "Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh. Mungkin sesekali, tapi aku tak berniat memberi kesan buruk atau mempermalukan nama baik seseorang. Bersikap terlalu serius tidak baik untuk jantung, jadi kubiarkan berjalan sewajarnya _._ "

Tidak yakin dirinya mengerti, Seokjin hanya mengiyakan. Bahasa bangsawan.

"Panjang umur, baru dibicarakan," Namjoon menilik ponselnya, menatap cengir lebar Hoseok di tampilan utama dan meraih tas dari kursi, sekilas bergumam tentang jenis dosen yang bersikeras memaksa mahasiswanya hadir dan jemputan yang menunggu di samping sebuah toko. Ekor matanya menangkap sorot mata kebingungan begitu memalingkan kepala, "...apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Kau membolos?"

Namjoon mengangguk sementara Seokjin spontan memijat pangkal hidung dan mengumpat lirih. Rasanya seperti kecolongan karena dia bahkan tidak bertanya lebih jauh apakah pemuda itu memiliki urusan lain yang harus dikerjakan dan malah menahannya untuk makan pagi. Padahal jelas-jelas Namjoon memakai almamater.

"Sejak awal aku sudah berniat bolos seharian, tapi mendengarkan ceramah setelah sarapan enak kurasa tidak buruk juga," ringisnya sumringah, sejenak mengamati Seokjin yang masih tampak menyesal. Alis turun dan tengkuk digaruk-garuk.

Urung berbalik, Namjoon beranjak mendekat. Lengannya yang tak memanggul tas dijulurkan ke arah Seokjin, perlahan menangkup rahangnya dan pria itu ikut mendongak. Mata mengerjap heran, "Bocah?"

Namjoon beringsut menyamping, menunduk lebih rendah dan tersenyum sebelum mengecup pipi Seokjin. Sekilas, kemudian beralih mundur diiringi bisik samar di telinga pria itu.

"Terima kasih."

Terkesiap, Seokjin reflek memegang pipinya sendiri sementara Namjoon balas terkekeh.

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** pekik nyaring menggema memecah ruangan dan keduanya berpaling bersamaan. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap menyerbu masuk, tak ambil pusing mengucap permisi. Langkahnya berderap menghampiri serta langsung menarik lengan Seokjin menjauh ke tepi dapur. Mata besarnya mendelik buas, jemari mengepal erat. Terdorong naluri, sebelah kaki Namjoon bergeser ke belakang, keningnya terlipat dan tinjunya bersiaga.

 **"BERANINYA KAU! DASAR MAKHLUK MESUM!"** pemuda asing itu meraung kencang sambil mengusap-usap wajah dan rambut Seokjin, khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

Bukannya mengiyakan atau menimpali, Seokjin memilih melonggarkan pegangan lalu balas menepuk bahunya, berdecak meski masih merona, "Aku tak apa-apa."

"AKAN KUBUNUH BERANDALAN ITU."

"Taehyung- _ah_. Dia bukan berandalan."

"Tapi, _hyung_ —"

"Turunkan lenganmu."

"Tapi! Tapi! Tapi!"

"Kubilang turunkan!"

Mengambil kelengahan itu sebagai kesempatan bagus, Namjoon melesat menghampiri jalan keluar, meninggalkan Seokjin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mulut lain yang ternganga tak terima, "OI! Kau! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Aku harus kembali ke kampus! Adik kecil!" gelak Namjoon, mengerling, "Sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu, bocah!" Seokjin mencegah cepat, menahan adiknya agar tak terus mengamuk dan Namjoon berhenti tepat di ambang pintu, rautnya cerah berhias senyum, "Siapa namamu?"

Menaikkan tasnya tinggi-tinggi, Namjoon merespon nyaring, "Namjoon!" teriaknya tak kalah ceria, "Namaku Namjoon!"

Detik berikutnya pemuda itu berlari menghilang, suara sepatunya bergedebum hebat di luar ruangan sebelum berangsur samar. Pemuda di samping Seokjin tampak mengerut dagu selagi yang bersangkutan berkacak pinggang sambil berdecak.

"Anak aneh."

"...apa katanya tadi? Namjoon?" Taehyung bergegas mengangkat kepala, terkejut begitu menyadari sesuatu. Mulutnya terbuka selebar angkasa, "Kim Namjoon? Anak konglomerat itu? Yang benar? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Dan Seokjin hanya mampu menghela napas panjang.

"Entahlah _._ "

.

* * *

.

.


	2. Chapter 02: NOSTALGIA

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain jalan cerita

.

.

* * *

.

Siang itu terbilang lumayan, cukup sejuk untuk membuat deret kran air siap minum di taman mengalami pengurangan pengunjung. Sepasang suami istri mendorong kereta bayi di jalan masuk taman sambil bersikutan mesra, sejumlah anak kecil memainkan balon masing-masing ditemani para ibu yang bergosip, siswa-siswa SMA yang memilih tak pulang sampai sore pun tampak bersila di bawah pohon sambil menonton grup idola mereka di layar ponsel, dua petugas taman lewat membawa gunting rumput, sementara sisa pejalan kaki hilir mudik sekedar menengadah memuji bentuk awan atau mengomentari belanjaan.

Selain berkelompok, ada pula yang menghabiskan siang dengan mengucil di sudut. Ambil contoh seorang anak laki-laki, tak lebih tinggi dari pagar pelindung bibit pohon, duduk membisu di atas bangku taman. Cemberut. Rambut gelap terpangkas rapi di tiap sisi, serasi membingkai pipi tembamnya. Kaki terbalut sepatu laras hitam seukuran betis, bergelantung dari permukaan bangku. Tas punggung biru muda tergolek di sebelah, resleting menganga berisi bacaan, lembaran kertas dan isi kotak pensil yang berserakan, seperti dilempar begitu saja saat tiba. Mulutnya menggelembung, dikulum ke dalam, lalu digembungkan lagi seolah merajuk. Jari-jari mungilnya memainkan suspender yang melingkari bahu ke celana. Kerah terkancing rapi, mengenakan kemeja putih bersih dengan logo penjahit pribadi di bagian kiri, merek terkenal yang super mahal. Ditambah celana kain pendek model klasik warna coklat kayu, cocok dengan perawakannya yang tegap.

Pengunjung taman yang lewat di sekitarnya menyempatkan diri mencuri-curi pandang, apalagi kalau bukan karena wajah murungnya yang menawan. Meski masih kecil, wujudnya tampak mencolok diantara anak-anak sebaya yang asyik memanjat tangga papan seluncur atau memainkan _game_ saku sembari berkerumun di satu titik. Dilihat sekilas saja, siapapun pasti menyadari bila yang bersangkutan berasal dari keluarga berada. Badge keperakan di lengan kirinya adalah lambang sekolah terkenal di kota itu dan tak sembarang orangtua bisa memasukkan anaknya kesana.

Sang bocah menghembuskan napas kesal, mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas bangku lalu mendekap erat-erat. Pipinya yang berlemak bayi ditempelkan pasrah di tempurung lutut, mata berpendar menatap kertas-kertas penuh tulisan tangan berhias angka sepuluh dalam tinta hitam yang tertoreh di ujung atas. Guru dan teman-temannya bergantian memuji ketika hasil tersebut dibagikan, meski menurutnya tak ada yang istimewa. Mendapat nilai delapan atau bahkan sempurna bukanlah hal sulit dan tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Toh orang-orang yang diharapkan memuji justru tak ada di sana saat nilai tertinggi diumumkan, tepat di hari kunjungan orangtua. Hanya wali dari teman-temannya yang bertepuk tangan sambil sesekali berbisik.

 _Hebat sekali ya, anak siapa?_

Sama.

Dia juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama.

 **"WOW! Hebat sekali!"**

Anak kecil itu berkedip kaget, mendadak sebentuk lengan terjulur memunguti kertas-kertas ulangannya dengan antusias. Mendongak, mata minimalisnya berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berdecak kagum sambil berdiri menghalangi sinar matahari yang nyaris membuatnya mengantuk. Tak suka diganggu, sudut bibirnya tertarik turun.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

"Eh?" sosok itu menundukkan kepala, tak biasa mendengar ada seorang bocah yang menyapa dengan begitu sopan, "Ini milikmu?"

Yang ditanya balas mengangguk pelan.

"Luar biasa, semuanya dapat sepuluh," tukas sosok yang kini sedang tertawa sambil mengamati kertas-kertas tersebut. Rambut hitam tebal tersisir rapi, memanggul ransel besar bermotif bulatan donat, terbungkus atasan seragam merah tua, dasi sewarna, serta celana hitam necis bergaris tepi. Senyum terkembang penuh menghiasi wajahnya yang sumringah.

"Oh, SD elit legendaris. Adik temanku juga bersekolah di sini, biaya masuknya bisa untuk mencicil rumah," pemuda itu menyipitkan mata melihat logo yang tertera di kanan atas kertas, "Na, Namjoon?" diejanya hati-hati, "Kim Namjoon? Nama yang bagus."

Tak ada respon.

"Kelas berapa?"

"Lima."

Sosok itu mengangguk-angguk, menyusun teratur kertas-kertas di tangannya seraya melirik heran pada benda-benda yang tergeletak di permukaan bangku, "Berantakan sekali. Mau belajar? Atau sudah selesai? Mau _hyung_ bantu merapikan?"

"Tak perlu," Namjoon menggeleng lalu membuang muka acuh, "Sengaja dikeluarkan kok."

"Adik kecil, dengar ya. Kata nenekku, buku pelajaran tidak boleh ditaruh sembarangan, nanti ilmunya hilang," sosok itu membungkuk untuk meraup barang-barang yang tercecer di samping Namjoon, termasuk amplop undangan hari orang tua yang tersayat di bagian ujung dan isi kotak pensil yang posisinya tak karuan, Namjoon terdiam di tempat, sesekali melirik bagaimana tasnya ditegakkan dan dikibas-kibas sekilas agar bebas debu, disusul masuknya buku-buku yang diatur satu demi satu. Sosok itu beralih mengamati kantong-kantong depan untuk kemudian menaruh benda-benda kecil di dalamnya. Kotak pensil Namjoon disisipkan terakhir sebelum resletingnya ditutup rapat. Selesai mengejarkan tugas yang diminta, kakak tersebut menyeka tali pegangan tas sembari merenggangkan jarak kaitannya dengan puas.

"Sudah beres," ujar si pemuda berambut hitam, tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh duduk di sini? Kau sendirian? Teman-temanmu kemana?"

Namjoon tak menjawab, masih dengan lutut ditekuk dan muka masam. Pantatnya ikut bergeser ke sebelah, memberi tempat tanpa banyak bicara.

"Permisi ya," sosok itu mendaratkan tubuh di tengah bangku dan mulai sibuk sendiri. Si kakak cerewet, sebut Namjoon akhirnya, kini mulai membongkar sekat ransel. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri saat mengeluarkan beberapa kotak bekal besar yang terbuat dari plastik bening hingga Namjoon bisa melihat isinya. Nasi berwarna merah dan lauk yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari sosis, asinan rumput laut, _kimchi_ , kue beras berbumbu, telur gulung, juga deretan brokoli tanpa tangkai. Lengkap bersama persik segar yang sudah dipotong-potong.

Detik berikutnya, perut Namjoon berbunyi.

Keras.

Anak kecil itu berjengit, terutama setelah kakak cerewet menoleh ke arahnya dengan terkejut. Mata besarnya berkedip-kedip seolah sedang mencerna tentang bunyi familiar yang tiba-tiba mengusik telinga. Pipi Namjoon merona, apalagi si kakak cerewet sontak menuding menggunakan telunjuk. Sudut-sudut bibir terangkat siap menertawakan.

 **"GAHAHAHAHAHA!"** gelaknya menyembur kencang, "Kau lapar, adik kecil?"

"Jangan panggil aku adik kecil!"

"Tapi kau memang masih kecil lho?" kakak cerewet berkilah tak mau kalah, "Baiklah, karena namamu terlalu keren untuk seorang bocah kelas lima, bagaimana kalau kupanggil Namu?"

Malas menagih apa maksudnya, Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahu meski tetap ingin melirik. Bekal kakak cerewet terlihat enak sekali.

"Kau lapar?" kakak itu kembali bertanya sambil menyodorkan kotak nasi miliknya ke depan hidung Namjoon yang reflek mengendus-endus.

"Apa ini?"

"Nasi merah," jawab kakak cerewet, "Tidak pernah makan?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Kenapa warnanya merah?"

"Karena dimasak dari beras merah." jawab kakak cerewet, meringis selebarnya, "Mau mencicipi? Kusuapi ya?" ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Disumpitnya sejumput nasi bercampur kacang itu lalu menjulurkannya pada mulut Namjoon yang langsung menganga selebar kuda nil begitu ada makanan datang. Pipinya yang bulat bergerak-gerak lucu sewaktu mengunyah, sementara bola matanya berputar-putar menikmati rasa makanan.

"Enak tidak?"

Alih-alih menanggapi, Namjoon justru memilih membuka mulutnya lagi, lebih lebar kali ini. Kakak cerewet tertawa riang dan kembali menyuapi meski perutnya sendiri belum terisi. Pada akhirnya, sekotak besar nasi tandas oleh Namjoon, termasuk gulungan telur dan sosis gurita yang sempat membuat anak laki-laki itu melontarkan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana cara membuatnya. Kakak cerewet meladeni tiap ocehannya selugas mungkin walau tak bisa menyembunyikan raut heran kala mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Di rumahku sosisnya tidak sekecil ini. BESAR. Sebesar betisku! Bibi pelayan biasa membakarnya memakai alat khusus yang ada di halaman, lalu dimakan dengan saus pasta Italia. Bentuknya juga tidak seperti ini, tapi menurutku ini jauh lebih enak," celoteh Namjoon sembari terus menjejalkan lauk bawaan orang asing di sampingnya. Begitu rakusnya sampai dia menguasai kotak tersebut sambil bersila. Sementara sang pemilik dibiarkan mengunyah buah-buahan dan sedikit brokoli yang tersisa, tersenyum mengamati Namjoon.

"Namu tidak pernah bawa bekal?"

"Tidak," balas Namjoon cepat, "Ibuku tidak bisa memasak. Tidak seperti ibunya _hyung_. Pelayan di rumah juga tidak bisa memasak makanan seperti ini."

"Ini buatanku lho?" kakak cerewet meralat, "Aku tak punya orangtua, jadi mau tak mau harus menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal sendiri setiap hari."

Bingung, Namjoon mendongak sambil tetap menggigit sepotong sosis, " _Hyung_ tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Adik laki-laki, kelas dua SD," tukas kakak cerewet, tersenyum hangat, "Namu pasti tinggal di rumah yang besar ya? Tadi bilangnya punya pelayan, pasti suasananya ramai."

"Tidak kok, malah sepi," Namjoon mengelak, merengut sebal, "Ibu lebih sering tidur di rumah sakit, ayah bekerja sampai malam dan pelayan-pelayan sibuk sendiri. Adikku masih kecil dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain. Semuanya membosankan, karena itu aku tidak mau pulang," omelnya, mencibir, "Tadi pagi juga tidak ada yang datang ke sekolah, padahal ini hari kunjungan orangtua. Semuanya senang kecuali aku. Tidak ada gunanya mendapat nilai bagus kalau ayah dan ibu tidak peduli," Namjoon merapatkan lutut, cemberut setengah mati. Kakak cerewet memperhatikan tingkahnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lengan kiri dan kanannya sibuk membereskan kotak bekal beserta nasi yang berceceran.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau menyendiri di sini?" sergahnya, "Berarti tidak bilang ke orang rumah kalau belum pulang? Itu tidak baik lho? Nanti mereka kuatir dan mencarimu kemana-mana."

Namjoon mencibir lagi, "Biar."

"Tidak boleh begitu," tukas sosok tersebut, memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam ransel dan menghela napas, "Bagaimanapun marahnya, kau tetap tidak boleh seenaknya dengan orangtua, apalagi pada ibu. Kalau tidak salah ibunya Namu tidur di rumah sakit ya? Artinya beliau bukan tidak mau datang, tapi tidak bisa datang."

"Ayah kan tidak sakit," Namjoon menyela. Masih tak terima.

"Itu berarti ayah Namu sangat sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu senggang. Seharusnya Namu kasihan pada ayah, bukan malah marah. Ayah Namu pasti capek sekali karena harus menjaga ibu sekaligus bekerja untuk masa depan Namu dan adikmu. Mungkin sampai tidak tidur."

"Kenapa sampai tidak tidur?"

"Orang dewasa selalu begitu kalau sudah terlalu sibuk bekerja," timpal kakak cerewet, "Nanti kalau sudah besar, Namu pasti mengerti," tambahnya ramah, "Sekarang pulang dan simpan kertas ulangannya baik-baik. Kalau ibumu pulang dari rumah sakit, tunjukkan nilai ini padanya. _Hyung_ yakin beliau pasti sangat senang."

Namjoon tercenung sejenak, teringat sang ibu yang harus dituntun oleh pelayan untuk masuk ke kamar hanya demi mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Esok pagi pun Namjoon tak sempat melihat ayahnya yang berangkat jauh sebelum dia terbangun. Pasti pria itu lelah setengah mati.

"OSH!" Namjoon bergegas melompat turun, menyandang tas punggungnya tergesa-buru dan mengibaskan debu di celana dengan semangat, "Aku akan pulang!"

"Tahu jalan?" kakak cerewet bertanya khawatir, Namjoon meringis lebar.

"Paman Sunghyun dan paman Jeonghan pasti masih menunggu di gerbang sekolah!"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Pengawal dan supirku," Namjoon memasang beret sekolahnya seraya mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Sungguh tabiat seorang tuan muda, "Terima kasih makan siangnya, _hyung_!"

Kakak cerewet mengangguk sekilas lalu ikut melambaikan tangan sampai punggung Namjoon menghilang ditelan belokan taman dan langkah lebar bocah itu berdentum di jalan setapak tempatnya lewat. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, heran sekaligus senang karena dia tidak makan siang sendirian hari ini. Terlebih dengan adanya anak kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu soal nasi merah dan cara membuat sosis gurita.

Diraihnya ransel di tepi bangku, menjinjingnya di salah satu bahu, merapikan bagian belakang celananya dan menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berjalan. Banyak hal turut melintas di kepala. Mulai dari ekspresi lucu bocah kecil yang ditemuinya sejenak tadi, mimik muka dan lesung pipi saat melahap makan siang dengan begitu nikmat, keluhan mengenai kurangnya perhatian orangtua, menu makan malam yang harus dimasak untuk adiknya, hingga pertanyaan tentang bagaimana cara menghilangkan bekas bumbu sosis yang tak sengaja terlempar dari garpu si bocah ke dada seragamnya. _Mungkin harus dibawa ke laundry seberang rumah supaya nodanya tidak terlanjur meresap_ , pikinya, mengangguk-angguk.

Bersiul santai, dirogohnya dompet dari kantong ransel selagi menunggu di depan halte bus, membuka sebuah sekatnya, kemudian mengeluarkan karcis langganan di balik plastik kartu pelajar dengan baris identitas yang tertoreh jelas.

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **SMA SEONG-WOON**

 **1-A**

.

.

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 03: A Boy in Red

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku tidak bohong!" Namjoon membanting buku bahasa Inggrisnya tak terima, "Nasi merah berasal dari beras yang warnanya merah! Hobi pasti belum pernah makan! Rasanya enak sekali!" anak laki-laki itu memanjat meja dan bersila menuding anak laki-laki lain yang sedang berjongkok menyalin tugas Matematika miliknya sambil mengulum ujung pensil.

"Warnanya betulan merah? Pasti barang langka ya?"

"Mungkin," Namjoon menopang pipinya yang bulat dengan kedua tangan, "Kata kakak itu sih harganya tidak sampai lima ribu won."

"Lima ribu won? Serius? Lebih murah dari permenku?" anak laki-laki tadi melompat turun dari kursi, lalu menatap penuh minat pada vas bunga marmer klasik di meja guru yang baru saja diganti akibat dipecahkan Namjoon tempo hari. Kaki mungilnya bergoyang ke kiri-kanan meneliti, sementara Namjoon memutar duduknya gelisah, masih menopang pipi sambil merengut malas. Kelas yang sunyi senyap dengan ditemani seorang bocah berambut hitam setelinga yang lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Bukan salahnya kalau murid-murid lain enggan masuk kelas tiap kali Namjoon pasang wajah kusut. Hari ini bekal makan siangnya tak sesuai selera. Kendati perutnya menjerit-jerit minta diisi, tapi Namjoon tetap bergeming sampai dahinya terlipat-lipat. Anak laki-laki lainnya berkedip penasaran, lalu menyembulkan kepala dari lemari inventaris.

"Lapar sekali, Joonie?" tanyanya kasihan, "Ke kantin yuk?"

"Tidak mau," Namjoon membuang muka dengan pipi menggelembung, "Hobi saja."

"Aku sudah makan bekalmu kok."

Namjoon melongo, secepat kilat membalik badannya untuk menyambar kotak bekal yang tadi ditaruh di laci. Dan benar saja, kotak besar berlapis tiga itu kini kosong jumawa mengkilap tak bersisa, termasuk potongan seledri dan wortel yang menjadi salah satu alasan Namjoon tak mau makan siang.

"Se, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kamu bercerita soal nasi merah. Kebetulan perutku lapar dan bekalmu tak tersentuh," tukas si pelaku tanpa rasa bersalah, "Nanti kubelikan sandwich dan _bubble tea_ , jangan cemberut begitu, kulempar spidol nih," ancamnya melihat rengut pipi Namjoon yang makin besar, seolah ingin berkata _'aku memang tak mau makan tapi bukan berarti kau boleh makan'_ –padanya. Anak laki-laki itu memajukan bibir sengit. Kalau tak segera menjawab, tandanya sang sulung keluarga Kim tersebut benar-benar sedang tak mau dijahili.

"Iya deh, maaf," sergah Hoseok akhirnya, bergegas keluar dari lemari lalu berkacak pinggang di depan meja guru, "Berhenti merajuk, mukamu tidak enak dilihat."

"Hobi nakal sih."

Hoseok menjulurkan lidah, dilompatinya dua kursi sekaligus lalu duduk di samping temannya yang masih memegang kotak bekal hasil masakan pelayan rumah. Tak bermaksud bilang tidak enak, hanya saja Namjoon sedang tidak ingin makan nasi jamur siang-siang begini, sangat berbeda dengan Hoseok yang bersedia menyantap apapun kalau sedang lapar, asal bukan makanan pedas. Namjoon sengaja mengerutkan dahi dan terus membisu, tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok tentang apakah dia perlu meminta pelayan rumah membawakan makan siang lagi ke sekolah.

"Koki di rumahku juga bisa memasak nasi jamur," tambahnya, mencoba menawarkan.

Namjoon menggeleng, memasukkan kembali kotak bekalnya ke laci lalu melipat tangan sebal. Tungkai panjangnya menggapai dudukan kursi yang sudah berantakan di sana-sini akibat tendangan Hoseok. Namjoon berdiri bak manekin mini dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kiri dan buku jari mengerut dagu, mencoba berpikir sementara Hoseok berjongkok di atas meja. Diraihnya tas milik Namjoon lalu memeriksa kalau-kalau temannya itu membawa sesuatu yang menarik di dalam sana.

"Eh, Hobi!" panggil Namjoon begitu benaknya menemukan ide bagus, "Setelah ini jadwalnya pelajaran apa?" celetuknya sambil menarik kerah seragam Hoseok yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk sekat. Anak laki-laki itu memasukkan kepala ke dalam tas sambil bergumam tak peduli.

"Pengantar Bahasa Jerman."

"Bolos yuk?"

"Ha?" Hoseok sontak mendongak, "Apa?"

"Bolos yuk?" ulang Namjoon, alis bergerak-gerak bagai ulat bulu bertemu daun segar, "Nanti kusuruh Jackson memberitahu Pak Guru kalau kita sakit perut, masuk angin, atau apa saja. Dia kan suka padaku, pasti mau diakali," balasnya penuh percaya diri, hidung terangkat angkuh menandakan suasana hati yang kembali bersemangat. Hoseok buru-buru mengikuti ketika melihat Namjoon meraih paksa tas di pangkuannya, menyambar tasnya sendiri, kemudian bergegas mengekor Namjoon yang turun dari meja. Keduanya berjingkat-jingkat ke arah pintu, kepala berpendar memastikan bahwa tak ada guru yang sedang lewat di koridor maupun berjalan menuju kelas, hanya tersisa sejumlah murid sebayanya yang mondar-mandir dengan camilan dan mainan. Yakin kondisi aman terkendali, Hoseok pun menatap dari balik bahu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Joonie?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa memanjat pagar, tidak?"

Namjoon mengacungkan jempol sedetik berikutnya.

.

* * *

.

Hoseok merapatkan lidah topi dengan tak nyaman. Cuaca sedang terik sekali, tapi Namjoon justru antusias menyusuri trotoar sepanjang jalan menjauhi sekolah. Beberapa luka gores memenuhi lutut dan paha Namjoon akibat buru-buru melompat turun tanpa banyak berpikir, padahal jarak tanah dan tumpuan pagar belakang tidak bisa dibilang rendah. Hoseok tak berani menegur karena Namjoon lebih dulu menyeretnya pergi menghindari pria-pria tinggi besar yang selalu mengawal anak lelaki itu kemanapun. Namjoon memang tidak selincah Hoseok yang sanggup mengatasi tempat-tempat tinggi atau mengerjakan ide jahil. Tapi kalau bicara soal stamina dan kemauan berencana, Namjoon masih lebih unggul dibanding siapapun. Hoseok nyaris kehabisan napas begitu mereka tiba di luar sekolah.

"Sini Hobi _,_ sini," panggil Namjoon, telapak tangannya digerak-gerakkan ke arah Hoseok yang sibuk berjongkok kelelahan di samping gerbang taman. Anak itu mengangguk singkat ketika Namjoon memberi aba-aba. Dua pasang kaki merayap masuk sewaktu penjaga taman sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan pengawas. Kehadiran bocah SD di jam-jam senggang memang bukan pemandangan aneh, tapi sekolah Namjoon bukan termasuk perguruan yang memulangkan muridnya di siang bolong.

Usai menghadapi semak dan rerumputan, keduanya sukses menyelinap dan langsung berlari menuju bangku terdekat untuk duduk dan menarik napas.

"Capek nih!" Hoseok protes, "Sebetulnya kita mau kemana sih?"

Namjoon tak menggubris, melepas tas punggungnya dan menaruh benda itu di atas bangku. Pun tertawa puas memergoki bagaimana botol air minum Hoseok tandas diteguk kendati pemiliknya masih haus. Sebagai karib yang bertoleransi penuh, Namjoon segera menyodorkan botol minumnya sambil berujar boleh dihabiskan. Lari membuat napas Namjoon tersengal tapi tak lantas membuatnya dahaga. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Hoseok yang meneguk bagai kesetanan, menawarkan botol kedua yang segera diterima tanpa banyak bicara, kemudian iseng menggoyang kaki di atas bangku sambil memeriksa jalanan.

"Biasanya kakak itu pulang jam segini lho?"

Alis Hoseok terangkat, "Kakak yang mana?"

"Yang kuceritakan tadi."

Hoseok menelan sisa air disertai mata memicing, mana bisa lupa kalau mendengar Namjoon bercerita soal, _"Kakak berambut hitam baik hati dan berwajah manis,_ " tiap hari? Jam istirahat Hoseok selalu dilewatkan dengan menyalin pekerjaan rumah dan mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan Namjoon yang berujar panjang lebar penuh puja. Bukan hal aneh melihat sahabatnya, si tuan muda berdarah biru itu dikelilingi banyak murid perempuan sewaktu berjalan, berbicara, makan siang, duduk di sudut kelas, bahkan bersin sekalipun. Tapi mendapati Namjoon yang tampak sangat antusias demi bertemu seseorang, Hoseok baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kalau cuma soal wajah sih, Jihoon dan Gowon dari kelas sebelah juga manis."

"Jihoonie kan suka sama Hobi," Namjoon menowel pinggang temannya yang hanya berjengit, "Aku melihatnya memasukkan cokelat valentine ke laci Hobi. Jadi populer enak ya, lacinya penuh."

Hoseok balas menyikut sewot, "Bukannya cokelat yang diberikan padamu sampai berjatuhan waktu dibawa pulang?"

"Tidak kumakan kok, kuberikan ke pelayan di rumah."

"Sama."

"Hihihihi."

Keduanya saling sikut sampai seorang gadis cantik berbaju lucu datang membawa sejumlah balon ditemani panda jadi-jadian yang membuat Hoseok terlonjak histeris. Gadis itu memberikan dua buah balon yang disambut Namjoon dengan senang. Sejumlah anak kecil bergantian lewat di depan mereka sambil menggamit balon serupa, dan Hoseok akhirnya mau menerima usai kakinya disepak Namjoon. Usut punya usut, ternyata sedang ada promosi sebuah merek susu kemasan yang dibagi-bagi gratis ke para pengunjung taman. Kedua anak laki-laki itupun menerima dua kotak susu warna merah muda yang langsung dipandangi dengan penuh minat oleh Hoseok.

"Cara minumnya bagaimana sih?" Namjoon bolak-balik memutar kotak persegi itu karena tak menemukan klip pembuka seperti yang selalu dituangkan pelayan untuknya tiap sarapan.

"Pakai sedotan, Joonie," Hoseok menjawab cepat, menyesap sedikit dengan mata berpendar menghayati, "Enak!"

"Masa?" kerjap Namjoon tertarik, jari-jarinya sudah menarik lepas plastik bening pembungkus sedotan yang menempel di salah satu sisi kotak, hendak merobek isinya saat ekor mata menangkap sosok berambut hitam yang berjalan memasuki gerbang. Sekejap, susu stoberi dan komentar Hoseok hilang dari benak Namjoon yang kini mematung memandang sosok itu dengan mulut terbuka. Ransel motif donat bergelantung rapat di kedua bahu ketika sosok itu menoleh, senyumnya tetap ramah dan masih menggamit bawaan serupa seperti terakhir kali menawarkan bekal makan siang pada Namjoon, termasuk kotak-kotak bening yang tampak bisa ditebak apa isinya. Sosok tersebut berpaling sejenak ketika seorang anak kecil tergesa-gesa melewatinya, mengikuti jejak kaki yang tercetak jelas sambil tertawa imut, lalu kembali berjalan sebelum berhenti beberapa langkah dari bangku tempatnya biasa duduk. Alis tebal menyatu bingung, mencoba mengingat-ingat dan menyapa dengan agak terkejut.

" **NAMU** _ **?**_ **"**

" _Hyung_?" tukas Namjoon perlahan, mencoba memastikan senyum itu sekali lagi lalu spontan mengeraskan suara, "Betulan _hyung_!"

Hoseok ikut menoleh karena posisi Namjoon nyaris menyentuh pinggiran bangku. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berseragam merah mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum. Hoseok turun dari bangku karena instingnya berkata bahwa dia tidak boleh duduk di tengah. Ganti disikutnya Namjoon supaya bergeser dan dia pun kembali memanjat naik untuk mendaratkan pantat di bagian ujung, membiarkan kakak pendatang itu menunduk bingung karena mendapati sepasang anak laki-laki bersuspender biru sedang menempati bangku dengan empat buah balon dan kotak-kotak susu.

"Selamat siang, Namu," sapanya, menaruh bawaan dan menatap sosok mungil lain yang ikut menganggukkan kepala, "Teman?"

"Jung Hoseok, kelas lima," Hoseok menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar, "Aku terpaksa menemani sebagai bayaran karena menghabiskan bekal Namjoonie meski dia sendiri yang menolak makan sambil merajuk kalau makan siangnya tidak mau diganti dan tetap murung sesiangan sampai akhirnya bolos jam pelajaran ketiga karena dia ingin bertemu dengan _hyung_ dan aku bersedia diajak supaya Namjoonie berhenti mengoceh. Sekian. Aku main dulu ya?" Hoseok turun dari bangku sambil melompat-lompat kecil menuju sebuah pohon dengan daun berwarna kuning yang sedari tadi mengundang perhatian. Pemuda tadi membeku selama sekian detik sebelum terbahak memandang Hoseok yang mulai memanjat.

"Anak yang aktif sekali," celetuknya, duduk di sebelah Namjoon yang berdoa dalam hati agar Hoseok terpeleset. Disibaknya tali-tali balon yang dililit di kepalan tangan Namjoon, mencoba berbisik dengan suara merdu.

"Maaf ya Namu, keberatan kalau ditaruh sebentar di situ?" tanyanya menunjuk ujung bangku. Namjoon mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengikat balon-balon di tempat yang dimaksud, juga menaruh kotak susu yang belum diminum ke tepi sandaran. Telaten, ditatanya tas Namjoon dan Hoseok serta ransel miliknya sendiri, membersihkan debu dari pahanya, lalu menatap Namjoon yang mengangkat kaki ke atas seraya duduk bersila.

"Membolos itu perbuatan yang tidak baik lho?" Seokjin memulai pembicaraan tanpa sungkan walau lawannya hanya murid sekolah dasar, "Aku tidak suka."

"Sedang bosan!"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh," pemuda itu menyentil kening Namjoon yang menggaruk-garuk luka di kakinya sambil merengut, "Apalagi mengajak teman untuk ikut kabur dari sekolah, kalau terjadi apa apa di jalan bagaimana? Tuan muda juga tidak boleh seenaknya."

Namjoon tak menanggapi, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk benda di samping Seokjin tanpa mau menoleh, "Aku bawa ponsel kok."

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Seokjin menunduk agar bisa menatap wajah anak laki-laki itu lebih jelas, "Membolos berarti membuang-buang ilmu, selain itu kau juga membuat orang lain khawatir. Ini sudah kali kedua, lho? Kalau cuma marah gara-gara bekalnya dihabiskan, Namu bisa menegur atau meminta temannya membelikan sesuatu sebagai ganti, jangan malah diajak pergi. Kalau ternyata ada ulangan mendadak, bagaimana?" terangnya, mengelus pelan kepala Namjoon yang makin merengut, "Jangan diulangi lagi ya, Namu kan anak baik."

Mengangguk perlahan, Namjoon mendapati pemuda itu mengangsurkan tasnya, "Ini, telepon seseorang supaya ada yang tahu Namu berada di sini," pintanya, lembut namun tegas. Dan Namjoon tak punya pilihan selain mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelusuri layar selama beberapa saat.

"Tak apa-apa kok, mereka tak mungkin memarahiku," balasnya, gusar, "Kalau menunggu jam pulang, aku pasti tidak bisa bertemu _hyung._ "

Seokjin tertawa lirih, "Kalau itu tujuannya, Namu bisa bilang padaku. Tak perlu sampai bolos segala."

"Mana bisa, aku kan tidak tahu nomor telepon _hyung_ ," Namjoon menaruh ponselnya sembari menggoyangkan kaki yang menggelantung, hanya untuk disambut oleh sebentuk lengan yang meraih benda tersebut dari pahanya, memasukkan sejumlah angka serta menyodorkannya kembali ke depan Namjoon, "Ini cukup?"

Gelembung pipi Namjoon langsung berubah menjadi cengir senang, disambarnya ponsel itu sambil mengabaikan ringis Seokjin yang terbit kala memergoki dirinya mengantongi dengan gembira.

"Siapa nama temanmu tadi?"

"Hoseok," Namjoon mengacungkan telunjuk, " _Hyung_ boleh memanggilnya Hobi! Itu panggilan dariku karena namanya susah dieja."

Jambul Seokjin berayun, "Baiklah, tadi Hobi bilang kalau dia menghabiskan bekalmu _,_ berarti Namu belum makan siang ya?"

Namjoon mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang menggerung, melirik penuh arti saat Seokjin membuka penutup kotak-kotak bening incarannya di permukaan bangku, membukanya perlahan dan aroma sedap pun segera menguar menerpa penciuman Namjoon. Dipelototinya sosis-sosis gendut berbentuk gurita di sekat kedua, bersebelahan dengan gulungan telur berwarna kuning menggoda, serbuk rumput laut _,_ asinan lobak, dan ayam goreng keemasan yang terlihat begitu renyah. Tumpukan apel kelinci berjajar rapi di kotak lainnya, menemani potongan stoberi beserta nanas yang diiris tipis. Namjoon nyaris mengendus-endus ketika Seokjin mendekatkan kotak itu ke arahnya.

"Mau?"

Nasi berwarna kemerahan dan menebar wangi gurih memaksa Namjoon duduk menyamping dan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, "Mau!"

Seokjin terbahak lagi seraya menyerahkan sumpit dengan raut sumringah, tapi anak laki-laki di sebelahnya malah cemberut, "Tidak disuapi?"

"Aku harus mengobati kakimu. Lihat, ada darahnya," seloroh Seokjin, mengeluarkan kantong mika bergambar kepala alpaka dari lipatan ranselnya. Namjoon dapat melihat gulungan kasa, kapas, botol-botol kecil, lengkap beserta gunting mini di bagian dalam, "Kalau sudah selesai, Namu kusuapi. Bisa makan sendiri kan?"

"Tidak bisa."

Seokjin tertawa lebih keras, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menutup kotak-kotak itu supaya tidak terkena debu, "Kalau begitu tahan sebentar, tidak lama kok," sergahnya, membuka botol pertama, menyesapkan isinya ke gundukan kapas, dan tersenyum mendengar jengit kesakitan anak laki-laki itu saat lukanya diseka. Namjoon hanya bisa memperhatikan kepala Seokjin yang bergerak bergantian diantara kaki dan kantong obat, juga matanya yang memicing fokus menangani goresan di lutut Namjoon. Mirip seperti pelayan yang mengobati Namjoon seusai bermain tenis melawan Hoseok, atau tiap kali jatuh akibat dorongan Jungkook yang sekuat hercules sejak masih balita. Sekejap saja kaki Namjoon dipenuhi plester dan rasa perihnya berangsur memudar. Disadari atau tidak, Namjoon merasa pipinya panas ketika Seokjin meniup-niup luka di tempurung lutut yang sudah dibalut rapi.

"Cepat sembuh ya."

Kepala itu mendongak perlahan, tersenyum begitu manis dan Namjoon mengangguk tersipu.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ ," gumamnya, menurut untuk berselonjor agar kakinya tidak terlalu nyeri, " _Hyung_ seperti dokter saja _._ "

"Jurusan sekolahku bukan ke arah sana, tapi terima kasih," ucap Seokjin, mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan hidung lalu meringis tersanjung, gigi-giginya yang berderet besar dan putih membuat Namjoon betah mengamati berlama-lama, "Aku ingin berada di rumah dan meneruskan restoran milik nenek. Namu boleh datang kalau lapar, nanti kutraktir _pancake_."

"Apa aku boleh datang meski tidak lapar?" Namjoon mengusap-usap balutan kasa di lututnya dan Seokjin menarik pipi empuknya gemas. Pemuda itu memasukkan obat-obatan kembali ke ransel sembari meraih kotak bekal yang belum tersentuh. Disodorkannya sejumput nasi ke mulut Namjoon yang terbuka lebar.

"Tentu saja boleh, aku suka melihat Namu _._ "

"Kenapa?" Namjoon berujar dengan mulut penuh nasi, mengunyah potongan telur juga sosis gurita yang masuk bersamaan, dilahapnya setiap suapan yang diberikan Seokjin sementara pemuda itu hanya sesekali mengunyah telur atau mengulum serbuk rumput laut akibat terlalu menikmati wajah gembira Namjoon yang bundar dan menggemaskan. Dipungutnya sebutir nasi di sudut bibir Namjoon lalu dimasukkan ke mulut sendiri.

"Karena Namu manis."

Namjoon sontak membusung bangga.

"Kok senang betul?" Seokjin mengunyah sepotong sosis, "Apa tak ada yang bilang begitu?"

"Tidak," balas Namjoon percaya diri, "Kakak-kakak kelas delapan dari gedung sebelah sering sekali memotretku waktu latihan tenis di lapangan, mereka bilang aku tampan, bukan manis. Bibi-bibi pelayan juga sering bilang kalau aku akan jadi model terkenal setelah besar nanti," pamernya sambil mengelus dagu dengan gaya, membuat Seokjin tak tahan untuk tidak terpingkal-pingkal dan mencubit Namjoon yang berseru kewalahan, "Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!"

"Kamu sombong sekali sih, aku jadi ingin usil," Seokjin terus menarik-narik hidung anak laki-laki tersebut memakai dua jari dan tak mau berhenti hingga yang bersangkutan menjerit-jerit sengau karena tak bisa bernapas. Ulah jahilnya meninggalkan bekas merah menyala di raut tampan Namjoon yang sibuk mengusap-usap wajah sambil mendengus.

"Sakit, _hyung_."

Seokjin mengulum bibir, menyisihkan kotak makan siangnya di samping tumpukan ransel dan beringsut maju. Kedua lengannya terjulur meraih kepala Namjoon yang patuh untuk mencondongkan tubuh kendati tak paham. Mata anak laki-laki itu mengerjap tak mengerti begitu pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan, juga memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak mata Seokjin mengatup dalam gerak lambat, bagaimana bola matanya yang bening tertutup rapat, disertai helai-helai bulu mata paling bagus yang pernah dilihat Namjoon.

Pemuda itu menekan ujung hidungnya dengan sangat perlahan, mengirim gesekan lembut di kulit Namjoon yang bergeming tatkala bola mata itu kembali terbuka, memamerkan binar sejernih air yang berkilau mengagumkan, sebelum menjauh dengan gurat menawan. Rasa hangat menjalar luas memenuhi relung dadanya dan tanpa sadar, bibir Namjoon turut terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tidak," ringisnya senang, "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Nenek selalu melakukannya jika aku terkena flu dan hidungku membengkak sebesar tomat," Seokjin mengusap pipi Namjoon dan mengerling sekilas, "Kalau Namu berniat meniru, silakan bayar royalti pada nenekku."

" _Hyung_ pelit sekali."

"Kalau aku pelit, makan siangnya tidak gratis lho?" Seokjin mencibir seraya mengangsurkan sosis gurita terakhir yang langsung dilahap Namjoon tanpa permisi, berkelit dari cubitan dan nyengir penuh kemenangan meski harus mendekat lagi karena terbujuk apel kelinci yang dipamerkan Seokjin.

"Mau itu!"

"Bilang apa dulu?"

Bibir Namjoon mengerucut gendut, pemandangan yang terlalu lucu untuk ditolak dan Seokjin menyerah usai diserbu gelembung pipi besar yang sigap merebut irisan buah tersebut dari tangannya. Namjoon pun tak buang waktu dan hendak mengambil sebuah lagi ketika didengarnya bunyi dentum familiar dari seberang.

 **"HOBI!"** serunya girang pada seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja merosot turun dari pohon dengan menggenggam seekor anak burung. Kaki mungilnya menghampiri Namjoon dan Seokjin yang juga menyambut dengan terperangah, "Hobi dapat darimana?"

"Di atas sana," Hoseok menunjuk salah satu dahan yang menjulur berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi dari badannya, "Kasihan, kaki kanannya luka. Sebaiknya kita apakan, _hyung?"_ tanyanya, memberikan hewan itu ke tangan Seokjin yang segera menangkup dengan hati-hati.

"Luka di kaki, seperti Namu ya?" gumam pemuda itu, mengelus sayang dan tergelak rendah menatap Namjoon yang pasang muka masam karena tak mau disamakan dengan anak burung, "Aku bilang ke penjaga taman dulu ya. Hobi cuci tangannya di pancuran, baru boleh makan apel. Kan tadi sudah pegang yang kotor-kotor, tisunya ada di ransel, silakan ambil sendiri," pesan Seokjin, menaruh dua tusuk gigi di kotak bekal dan beranjak melewati bangku dengan membawa anak burung itu dalam dekapan. Namjoon mendelik, telapak tangannya dikibaskan di depan mata Hoseok yang tak berkedip memandangi punggung Seokjin.

"Eh, Hobi!" dengusnya, "Jangan melihat _hyung_ seperti itu dong!"

"Kenapa?" Hoseok menyeka bekas air di tangan lalu duduk menghadap Namjoon yang sudah mengunyah sepotong apel dengan dahi berkerut sinis.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Kamu suka ya? Ih, ih, Joonie suka orang dewasa," sindir Hoseok tanpa melupakan cengiran lebarnya. Namjoon tak menggubris dan menggigit sepotong apel lagi sambil menyikut Hoseok keras, "Jangan bilang teman-teman lho!"

"Hm—mm," Hoseok mengangguk-angguk, "Asal aku ditraktir makan di kantin sekolah selama sebulan."

"Set A saja."

"Bonus set C."

"Rakus."

"Biar."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Berdecak, seorang pria jangkung bercambang tipis dengan lengan kemeja tergulung itu ganti berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil berambut hitam keriting yang sibuk menyembunyikan tubuh di balik pinggang pengasuhnya.

"Jungkookie..."

"Guk tidak sengaja!"

"Benar?"

"Guk tidak bohong."

 **"PEMBUAL!"** gerutu anak lelaki lain yang masih menggelegak. Berbalut kaus mahal, sepatu tanggal sebelah, muka sembab seolah baru saja menangis, "Pasti dia sengaja melempar ponselku ke laut karena tidak ditemani bermain!"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bermain ponsel di geladak kapal, Joonie."

"Tapi aku berniat memotret lumba-lumba, ayah!" Namjoon menuding-nuding hamparan di luar yacht, sunyi melatari suasana karena penghuninya sengaja terdiam menyaksikan amarah tuan muda yang mengamuk setelah menyaksikan benda keramatnya ditampik oleh si bungsu hingga tercebur ke permukaan samudera.

"Kau bisa beli gantinya begitu kita merapat di Jeju."

"Tidak mau!"

"Bilang saja ingin model apa, atau minta bentuk yang sama. Kenapa panik sekali? Komputer dan sepedamu juga bukan barang lama."

"Tapi data dan nomor teman-temanku ada di sana, ayah! Kalau tidak ingat dia adikku, sudah kuceburkan sekalian supaya dimakan hiu!"

" **KIM NAMJOON!"**

"Tsk!"

Giliran adiknya yang kini menangis begitu kencang dan harus digendong oleh pria berkemeja tersebut, sementara Namjoon harus puas ditenangkan oleh para pelayan yang sibuk mondar-mandir menawari berbagai makanan manis untuk meredakan emosi. Liburan akhir minggu tak pernah terasa seburuk ini dan Namjoon menyesal tak menyeret Hoseok yang mungkin sedang berada di pusat kota.

Tidak, Namjoon tak akan berang separah itu hanya karena kehilangan ponsel maupun benda lainnya. Dia hanya butuh sebaris nomor yang baru saja mengirim pesan di tengah bunyi debur ombak, temannya bercerita selama hampir empat bulan belakangan, sosok yang berkata bila dirinya berniat berpamitan setelah kelulusan lusa depan. Sejatinya Namjoon bermaksud menggeser tombol telepon untuk menanyakan apakah masih bisa bertemu, namun lengan gemuk milik Jungkook yang terlanjur kesal karena tak kunjung diperhatikan—lebih cepat menepis gerakannya dengan kasar dan tanpa pikir panjang.

Namjoon butuh mesin pemutar waktu, butuh apapun yang bisa membuat ponselnya kembali di genggaman. Berapapun biayanya, apapun bayarannya.

Dipandanginya lautan di belakang kapal dengan napas berhembus pasrah, tak yakin Hoseok akan tertawa kendati diceritakan. Benaknya mengingat kalimat yang ditulis singkat, tentang bercakap-cakap meski telah berbeda kota, simbol telapak tangan terbuka, juga foto wajah ramah yang gembira dari kakak berseragam merah yang tak pernah memberitahu nama.

"Sialan."

Namjoon hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa dirinya tak mau dilupakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
